1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for conveying, testing and sorting articles and straightening their leads. More particularly, this invention relates to methods of and apparatus for controllably conveying leaded electronic components, holding the components stationary while straightening their leads and then controllably conveying the components to a testing facility, again holding the components stationary while testing them, and then sorting them in accordance with the test results.
This invention is suited for use in the manufacture of electronic components, such as transistors and diodes. It is particularly suited for testing and sorting components having leads extending therefrom, where it is necessary or desirable to straighten the leads prior to the testing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of electronic components such as diodes and transistors, it is often necessary to electrically test the components and sort them in accordance with the test results. In the event the components have leads, such leads often touch each other and become bent during their handling, and this has made testing and sorting difficult with prior art facilities. This difficulty might result from the leads touching each other and shorting out portions of the component, or from the leads being bent so as not to make contact with the testing facilities.
Accordingly, it is desirable to separate and straighten the leads prior to testing the components, and to carry out the straightening in two mutually perpendicular directions. It is also desirable to securely support the components while straightening their leads and making electrical contact to them for testing. It is equally important to accomplish the conveying, lead straightening, testing and sorting at high speeds with a mechanism that has an increased output and that requires minimum maintenance and minimum operator handling. Such high speeds are more readily obtainable if, for example, the components have a precise and repeatable position relative to the mechanisms that perform operations on the components, such as lead separating, straightening, testing and sorting.
It is also desirable to carry out these operations with a relatively simple mechanism that does not put excessive bending or tensioning forces on the components and thereby reduces the likelihood of damage to the components.